


Green like envy

by DaydreamDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, College!AU, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Smut, jealous!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: Destiel prompt-Jealous!Dean who thinks Sam and Cas are a thing? Smut and bottom!Dean please





	Green like envy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from anon, this fic wound up being so much longer than the less than 2k I initially envisioned. XD Huge thanks to [@BrennaFae](http://spnbrennafae.tumblr.com) for all her help when I got stuck more than once in transitions. XD 
> 
> Enjoy. <3

The front door squeaked when Dean pushed it open and he thought for the thousandth time that he should really oil the hinges. Bone tired after another day of work, he hung his keys up on the hook and kicked off his work boots at the door. His faded grey t-shirt was slightly damp with sweat and dirty with wear and layers of engine grease and oil. His nose wrinkled up when he failed his sniff-test with extreme prejudice. Summer heat hadn’t been kind to him, and the air conditioning at the garage was barely passable.

Judging by the dog pile of shoes in the entryway Sam had some friends over and Dean just crossed his fingers that Cas wasn’t one of ‘em. Not that he didn’t like Cas, but that was the problem, wasn’t it. Cas and Sam’d been friends for a couple of years now, met during their freshman year at KU. They’d hit it off right from the start and eventually Dean’d been introduced.

For a while Dean’d been sure Cas had a crush on him, but failed relationship number four’d been pretty distracting at the time and Dean hadn’t thought anything of it. Well, maybe he’d had a passing thought, but that wasn’t really the point. Point was, whatever Cas’d felt for him was long gone because Dean was pretty sure Cas and Sam were fucking.

Couple weeks ago he’d gotten home from the bar after Benny’d dragged him out for drinks. Apparently he needed a social life and _no Dean, hanging out with your brother and his buddies doesn’t count._ He’d been quiet when he’d come in, it was late and Sam hated when he came home liquored up and loud. So he’d stealthily headed for the kitchen, midnight snack raid on his mind, but he’d stopped in his tracks because Cas was seated on the couch, legs splayed wide.

Which in and of itself would’ve made Dean’s brain malfunction, but that wasn’t what’d gotten him. Sam was on the floor in front of Cas, leaned back against the couch in between Cas’s legs. Head tilted backward, and eyes shut tight, his mouth was parted slightly while Cas massaged his shoulders. And well, if that didn’t scream sleeping together, Dean didn’t know what did short of catching them in the actual act.

And Dean _should_ be happy for his brother. Cas was hot; killer blue eyes and bedhead, a perfect jawline that always seemed to have the exact right amount of stubble and- well, Dean _wasn’t_ happy for Sam. Jealousy wasn’t a good color on Dean, but he couldn’t help what he felt.

Pretty fucked up that he’d only started to really notice how much he _liked_ Cas once he thought he was off limits. It was like a switch flipped- or no, that wasn’t exactly accurate, more like a dam broke. ‘Cause Dean was sure the feelings must’ve been there all along, he’d just, shoved them to the back of his mind. Always a reason why it wasn’t a good idea.

With a little sigh, Dean headed into the livingroom. Great. Sam and Cas were on the couch while Garth and Ash played Rock Band. Really, really enthusiastically. They hadn’t noticed him yet, but he had plenty of time to take in how close together Cas and Sam sat, the way Cas’s hand lifted up from his lap and tucked Sam’s hair behind his ear while he laughed at whatever Sam’d just said. 

Dean’s stomach twisted up and burned a bit. Annoyed at himself, he tamped down on it as he came a little further into the room. He really, really needed a beer if he was gonna keep his emotions in check. Needed a shower too, but beer first, shower second.

“Dean!” Sam said with a wide smile and Dean instantly felt guilty.

A weak smile crossed his face in return because what kind of shitty brother was he? Again, he reminded himself he oughta be happy for Sam, get over his thing for Cas, “Hey.”

Cas’s inquisitive blue eyes landed on Dean, and his heart stuttered as Cas took him in with quick glances from his grungy socked feet back up to his dirty face. Heat flooded Dean's cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck because he knew he looked like garbage right then. It was dumb as fuck to care what Cas thought of how he looked, but he did.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean said as he finally got himself in gear and walked behind the couch, through to the kitchen.

Cas’s _hi Dean_ was a little belated, but it still made Dean smile as he ducked into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer and popped the top on the edge of the counter before he settled back against it, let it support his weight a bit. A few long, slow draws later and he felt mildly better. At least the apartment was cool, and the beer colder.

He took his time downing the bottle, and he wasn’t hiding out in the kitchen, he was enjoying the solitude, alright? It was peaceful. If you ignored the loud music blasting from the tv, which Dean was perfectly capable of doing, thanks.

After the last drops had been gone for a couple minutes and he couldn’t put it off any longer, he wandered back into the livingroom. 

“Hey, Sam; I’m gonna order pizza and jump in the shower. I’ll leave some cash by the door in case the delivery guy gets here before I get out.” Dean said as he passed.

“Sweet! Pizza!” Sam exclaimed with a smile that made his cheeks dimple.

“We can chip in.” Cas offered. “You shouldn’t always have to feed us.”

“Don’t worry about it, Cas. I got it. Pizza’s not gonna break the bank.” Dean said with a little smirk.

“I know but-”

“Let it go, Cas.” Sam cut in as he slung his arm over Cas’s shoulders. Dean bit the inside of his cheek to distract himself from the envy that churned in his gut. “Dean’s never gonna let you chip in. Gotta find another way to pay him back if it bugs you.” Cas’s cheeks pinked up faintly, probably because Sam was so close and- fuck. “Like, I do the dishes. Garth gets his mom to make Dean’s favorite pie, which he can’t really turn down. Both for love of pie and for not wanting to be a dick.”

“Man, that pie’s good.” Dean said with a nod. “But you really don’t gotta do anything Cas. I was buying pizza whether you guys were here to eat it or not. Least this way I’m not eating a couple of large pizza’s all by myself.” 

Cas just nodded and Dean flashed a smile before he turned and headed for the entryway, dropped enough cash to cover the order and a decent tip on the little table there before he went upstairs. After he’d showered in his ensuite bathroom and felt human again, he got dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Opened his bedroom door and jumped about a foot because Cas was standing _right there_ with his hand held up to knock.

“Jesus Christ.” Dean exclaimed breathlessly, “The hell, Cas?”

A smirk flashed across Cas’s face and Dean’s eyes widened when Cas stepped forward into his room, forced Dean to back up a bit to keep enough distance between them.

“There’s just this thing I wanted to talk to you about.” Cas said airily as he closed the door behind himself.

“Um, okay. What’s up?” Dean asked uneasily.

“See, it's really not sitting well with me, having you pay for the pizza and me not doing anything for it. But I suck at housekeeping and my mother thinks Betty Crocker was a sellout to womankind.” Cas said conversationally as he took another step closer to Dean.

Nervously, Dean backed up again as he tried to form a coherent fucking thought because Cas _couldn’t_ be saying what Dean thought he was saying. Dean _had_ to be projecting or something.

With a smirk just this side of filthy, Cas said, “But there _is_ something I don’t suck at. Well, actually I _do_ suck very well.”   

Nope, no, Cas _definitely_ went there. Dean blinked his confusion for a second because, “What the _fuck,_ Cas? Brothers don’t come in a _set.”_

Sure, he wanted Cas but he wasn’t gonna hurt his _brother_ to get him. That- that was _way_ more fucked up than even _Dean_ was.

Cas tilted his head like he had no fucking clue why Dean was objecting, “Dean, wha-”

Dean’s cheeks flushed dark, how damn desperate did Cas think he _was,_ “I'm not gonna let the dude my brother's banging suck my dick for pizza.”

No matter how fucking bad he wanted it. He had _morals_ damnit.

Eyes wide, Cas paused for a second before he doubled over laughing and Dean suddenly had no goddamn idea what was happening.

“Oh- fuck.” Cas got out in between loud laughter that shook his shoulders. “You- you think me and-” Cas gasped in a breath and laughed again. Equal parts shocked, relieved and amused, Dean just waited for Cas to quit laughing. “Do you even _know_ Sam? He’s so fucking straight he makes _lumberjacks_ look gay.”

“Shut up. People say that about _me_ all the time.” Dean said with what was _not a_ pout. Okay, maybe it was kind of a pout. But you couldn’t blame a guy for feeling stupid when he just got told that not only wasn’t his brother fucking the guy he wanted, but his brother was _obviously_ straight, while Cas clearly thought Dean wasn’t or else he was pretty sure the offer to suck his dick wouldn’t ‘ve happened.

Cas smirked again, “No, they really don’t.”

“Fuck you. I’m totally butch.” Dean laughed.

“If by butch you mean pretty and clearly interested in both men and women, then sure.” Cas said with a wide grin and Dean chuckled a bit as his cheeks heated, normally pretty was the last thing he wanted to be called, and yet, coming from Cas, Dean _definitely_ liked it.  

He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously and smirked, “Whatever. I’m masculine as fuck.”

Slowly, Cas’s eyes traveled over his body from his feet right back up to his eyes, Dean’s heart rate picked up. A steady loud pulse in his ears, and he barely believed this was happening. Cas’d openly fucking checked him out and he _wasn’t_ fucking Sam, and Dean didn’t know how to wrap his brain around that.

“Yeah,” Cas murmured, “Definitely pretty. Bet you're even prettier when you come. Care to show me?”

And there went Dean’s dick, definitely taking an interest in the conversation as, like, at least half his blood supply rapidly rushed south. Suddenly so turned on that his brain struggled to keep up because that shouldn’t have been nearly as hot as it was and all Dean got out was a choked, “Yeah.” before Cas was on him.

Like something right out of every jerk-off fantasy Dean’d been trying to pretend he hadn’t indulged in for the last few months, Cas pulled him in by the back of his neck and kissed him hot and slow. Ran his tongue whisper soft over Dean’s bottom lip before he slipped it inside. Cas’s other hand slid beneath Dean’s t-shirt, gripped his waist and pulled him closer. His fingers felt like perfect hot brands on Dean’s bare skin and Cas’s dick was a hard, thick line against Dean’s hip. 

Hands buried in Cas’s hair, Dean rocked forward against him, so fucking hot when Cas groaned into his mouth and pressed even tighter to him. Like he was just as desperate for Dean as Dean was for him. Which wasn’t goddamn possible because Dean was the _definition_ of desperate for Cas. 

“Fuck, been thinking about this for weeks.” Dean mumbled as he got his hands under Cas’s shirt, felt all that hot bare skin he was dying to see.

“Weeks?” Cas said with a smirk that twitched his lips up at the corners. His thumb brushed over Dean’s bottom lip, tugged it down right before he pushed his tongue hotly into Dean’s mouth, flicked at his soft palate and brushed over Dean’s tongue. “I’ve been thinking about these perfect lips for _years.”_

Heat pulsed brightly in Dean’s gut, Cas’d wanted him for _years?_ God, he’d been twisted around and fucked up over a couple of weeks and he felt wrung out, but years? Jesus. Dean pulled back to look down into Cas’s blue lust-glassy eyes.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

His tone wasn’t accusing, just concerned and Cas smiled lopsided at him, “Never seemed like there was a good way to bring it up. You’re my best friend’s older brother. I didn’t wanna make things awkward.”

“Oh, and what, offering to suck me off out of the blue seemed like a guaranteed win?” Dean said skeptically, one eyebrow raised.

“One, who doesn’t like getting their dick sucked?” Cas teased, “Two, it worked and three, I dunno, you’ve been looking at me more lately.” Cas said more seriously, like he was just putting the pieces of Dean’s odd behavior together, “I started to get the feeling you wanted me too. Seemed like as good a time as any to risk it. Glad I did.”

A startled laugh worked it’s way up from Dean’s chest, “Yeah, me too.”

Cas’s hand found it’s way into Dean’s hair as he tugged him down into another kiss, breathed, “Good,” right into his mouth.

Needy and way too hot in his clothes, Dean arched against him, “Cas. Fuck. We need to be naked, like five- mmm. Five damn minutes ago. Wanna see you.”

“Yeah?” Cas whispered dirty-hot against Dean’s lips, “Gonna let me suck that pretty cock?”

“God, yes.” Dean groaned. “Wanna suck you too.”

“Yeah. You’re right, we need to be naked right the fuck now.” Cas said urgently.

And Dean didn’t need to be told twice, he got himself undressed as quickly as he could without looking like a complete idiot. At least Cas was just as fast as he was, and Dean had just a brief moment of nervousness while they took stock of each other. Cas was all lean muscle and perfect tan skin. So hot it wasn’t fair, perfect thick cock that Dean couldn’t wait to get his mouth on.

“Fuck, you’re so _hot_ Dean.” Cas said in a hushed, awed tone that made Dean’s cheeks burn.

“Mmm, can’t wait to feel your mouth on me.” Dean said, eyes dark with intent, so ready as he walked backwards toward his bed, trusted Cas to follow and wasn’t disappointed.

Gracefully as he could, Dean scrambled back onto the bed and a second later Cas crawled up his body, kissed him back into the pillows and slotted himself between Dean’s legs. Rolled their hips together and God, the friction as Dean arched up into him, was perfect and hot.

Then Cas’s lips brushed over his jaw before he bit and sucked his way down Dean’s neck, scraped his teeth over Dean’s nipples and shot liquid arousal in a straight line to Dean’s dick. Involuntarily, Dean’s hips bucked up, sought some kind of relief as hazy pleasure gave way to urgency.

“Cas, fuck, _please.”_

Cas’s answering smile against Dean’s skin was way too sexy, really not _fair._

“Okay, but we need to make this quick. It’s a fucking miracle no one’s come looking for us yet.” Cas said, and shit, that was right, everyone else was still out in the living room, hopefully absorbed in pizza. “So, I’m thinking we suck each other off right the fuck now, and then later we take our time. Have some fun exploring. Sound good?”

“Hell yeah.” Dean answered without hesitation.

Which was how they found themselves laid out half on their sides, facing opposite ends of the bed. Dean had one hand wrapped around Cas’s hard cock and a slow pump of his fist squeezed out a fat drop of shiny precome like an invitation to taste. Cas’d just wrapped his lips around the head of Dean’s dick and sparks of arousal and heat burst in him as he tried to keep himself from rocking into Cas’s hot wet mouth.

A stuttered gasp left Dean's lips when Cas dipped his tongue into his slit, and then Dean forced himself to focus through the pleasure, got his mouth on Cas’s cock too.

It wasn’t the best blow job Dean’d ever given because damn if Cas wasn’t distracting the fuck out of him with his talented goddamn tongue and the breathy little grunts he kept making. Didn’t take long for everything to get intense. Overwhelmed with hot pleasure and the driving need to fucking _come._ Cas’s dick in his mouth just made the whole experience hotter and Dean did his best to give back the pleasure Cas gave him.

And then Cas slid his fingers slowly back behind Dean’s balls and he had to pop off Cas’s dick to pant out harsh breaths as Cas circled gentle fingers around his hole, just dry soft brushes but it was enough to snap Dean’s body taut.

“Cas, _Cas,_ fuck.” Dean groaned low and quiet and so fucking close to blowing his load, so fucking close. “I’m gonna- fuck, I’m gonna come.”

Cas moaned soft encouragement like he couldn’t wait and that just sent Dean right the fuck over the edge. His hips twitched as pleasure wracked his body, pulsed hot into Cas’s mouth as he came. Perfectly, Cas worked him through it until Dean trembled with oversensitivity before he pulled away.

Took Dean a minute, but he finally gathered enough awareness to dive right back into blowing Cas. Enthusiastic and sloppy-wet Dean sucked his cock in a fast rhythm that had Cas arching up off the bed. Loved the way Cas’s dick felt in his mouth, stretched his lips wide and made him think about how it’d feel inside him.

“God, Dean. Your fucking _mouth.”_ Cas groaned hot and rough.

Cas’s praise redoubled Dean’s efforts, and he pulled out every trick he knew; used his mouth and tongue and hand in tandem to blow Cas’s mind. Worked like a goddamn charm as Cas’s muscles locked up, his body tensed and Dean knew he must be close. And then Cas grunted this sexy low sound that scraped right down Dean’s spine in the hottest damn way as he came. Warm spurts of come pooled in Dean’s mouth and he let it fill him up as he sucked him until the last splash landed on his tongue. Swallowed before he turned around and blanketed Cas’s body with his. Traded warm lazy kisses until he came down from his afterglow.

“So, years, huh?” Dean said with a half-smile. “How’d my mouth live up to expectation?”

“I mean, I have a _very_ vivid imagi-” Cas cut off in a fit of laughter as Dean tickled his sides. “Okay- Okay! Fuck, it exceeds expectations, okay? Dean stop.”

Mercilessly, Dean laughed too as he kept right on tickling him, “You sure Cas? Sounded like you prefered your _imagination.”_

“No!” Cas chuckled as he tried to buck Dean off him. “I’ll write fucking poetry about your mouth if you stop- fuck- stop fucking tickling me.”

One eyebrow quirked in amusement, Dean stopped and caught Cas’s lips in a sweet kiss after he let Cas catch his breath. Contently, Dean sighed, then flopped onto the bed beside Cas and looked over at him.

“Uh-huh, well, I definitely feel like that blowjob was worth way more than pizza.” Dean said with a smirk.

“Mmm. High praise.” Castiel said sarcastically with a wide grin.

“You wanna go get dinner? Those dicks probably ate all the pizza by now anyway.” Dean suggested while his heart pounded out a slightly too fast rhythm in his chest.

“Probably. Assholes.” Cas muttered fondly. “Um, yeah, sure. We could do dinner. Give us a chance to talk… about stuff.”

Dean bit his lip nervously then said, “Or we could talk now and just enjoy dinner.”

“We could.” Cas agreed with a nod.

“I, um, guess I’ll go first.” Dean said uncertainly, but Cas’s slow smile in return was reassuring, “So, you might’ve figured it out already. You know, based on me sucking your dick and stuff. But, uh, I kinda like you. A lot. And I wouldn’t be _averse_ to us being a, um. Thing?”

“A thing?” Cas asked, way too entertained and Dean narrowed his eyes at him.

“Yeah. A thing.”

“Care to clarify that in more commonly accepted language?” Cas said face contorted like he was trying not to laugh.

“God. This is highschool all over again.” Dean groaned, “But worse because I’m an adult and I shouldn’t have to spell this out. I want. To be. Your. Boyfriend. I don’t wanna just date you, I already _know_ you. I don’t need a trial period to decide if I wanna keep you because I already know I _do._ So if you’re amenable, I want us to be a _thing.”_

The wide grin that spread across Cas’s face was brighter than midday August sunshine and Dean’s insides went all soft and warm, his own smile a broad echo of Cas’s.

“I’m amenable.” Cas said mock solemnly. “So do we tell everyone when we go out there or let ‘em figure it out.”

“Honestly, if they didn’t figure out we were back here fucking, there’s not much hope for them as smart people.” Dean said, “So, I guess we should just tell ‘em. Plus, it sounds dorky, and I will shoot you if you repeat this, but I kinda wanna introduce my brother to my new boyfriend.”

Cas’s lips twitched with suppressed laughter again, “Oh wow. That _was_ dorky. And God help me, I actually found it adorable and endearing.”

“I _am_ pretty fuckin’ adorable.” Dean said smugly.

“Alright, enough stroking your ego. I’m fucking starving, so get dressed.”

Getting that feat accomplished took longer than it had any right to because the two of them kept stealing kisses and distracting each other with soft lips and warm skin. Finally though, they’d gotten themselves ready and when they got out into the hall, Dean reached for Cas’s hand. A little flash of nerves exploded in his stomach the second before Cas’s fingers twined with his and then it was like sticky warmth suffused his chest. A mixture of affection, excitement and happiness that Dean wasn’t all that familiar with.

Felt good though, _right._ And Dean might’ve still been reeling a little over how fast things’d happened. Anyone would, he figured, if they went from having absolutely no hope of ever getting what they wanted to getting _everything._ So Dean tried to take it in stride and Cas’s hand in his was a hell of a start.


End file.
